Harry Potter Meets YuGiOh!
by BlackNinjagirl
Summary: What would happen if you invited all of the YuGiOh! characters to Hogwarts? Ah, but then something goes totally wrong and all their enemies escape and team up to take them all down! Please R&R! Postponed due to certain problems!
1. The Invitation to Hogwarts

Ninjagirl: I wrote this as an essay we were supposed to do at school but thought, why not put it on as a fanfic? Well, here it is, my newest story. Oh, and I don't own anything but Kaya, her yami, and the plot. Now, enjoy!

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 1: The Invitation to Hogwarts

One day, a girl with long brown hair and a little bit of red at the end in a ponytail and blonde bangs named Kaya Motou was walking to school one day when an owl flew down at her and dropped an envelope in front of her.

"Hey, what's this?" she asked, picking it up. It felt thick, so she looked at it. It read:

Kaya Motou

High School Street

Domino, Japan

"What in the world...?" She opened it. The letter inside read:

Dear Miss Motou,

You have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your book list for this year is included. You will be enrolled as a fifth year. The Hogwarts Express will be in London on September first and will leave promptly at half past seven. You will need a wand and robes, too. See you at Hogwarts!

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts

"Should I accept?" she said out loud, seemingly talking to herself.

A deeper voice, but similar to hers, said, "I think you should, hikari. Who's 'Dumbledore'?"

"I'm as clueless as you are, Anèa. Yipe! September first is a week from now! How am I going to get all this by then? And **where** can I **find **it?"

"Maybe **I** can help," a boy with unruly jet-black hair, who had been lying in the bushes, replied, getting up.

"Who are you?" Kaya asked him, her eyes finding the lightning-bolt scar on his forehead.

"My name is Harry Potter. Who are you?"

"I'm Kaya. Kaya Motou."

"Are you Yugi Motou's sister?"

"Yes, I am! Are you a fan of his?"

"Umm...kinda. I've started playing Duel Monsters myself."

"I can give you a few tips!"

"If you can give me tips on the game, then I'll help you get all the stuff you need for Hogwarts!"

"That'll be great! Thanks."

"Oh, great, here comes my cousin, Dudley Dursley, and he's a bloody pain in the ass."

"I'll take care of him." Kaya walked up to the kid Harry was talking about, who was about half the size of their car, and held her hand out with the palm up. "Hi, I'm Kaya!"

Dudley stared at her, confused. "That isn't the way you shake hands!"

"This is the way you shake hands here in Japan. Go ahead, slap my hand."

"Okay." He slapped her hand, then almost immediately pulled it away, yelling, "GHOST!" for he had seen a ghost-like hand come out of her hand and try to grab his.

"What the hell?" Harry yelled, scared half out of his wits after seeing what had just happened.

"Just a little bit of magic," Kaya whispered in Harry's ear.

"How did you know...?"

"How did I know **what**?"

He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "How'd you know he was scared of ghosts and magic?"

She laughed. "I have my ways..."

Dudley started making fun of them. "Harry's got a girlfriend, Harry's got a girlfriend!"

"Do you **really** want me to send the ghost after you?" Kaya asked Dudley.

The fat boy froze. "N-n-n-n-no...I-i-i-i-i'm s-s-s-s-sorry..."

All of a sudden, there was a chill in the air. "What the heck?"

"Shit...dementors..." Harry started walking toward them. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he yelled, whipping his wand out. The dementors almost immediately backed off.

"Whobewhaties?" Kaya was confused.

"Dementors. They try to suck all the happiness out of you and then, if they get the chance, kiss you."

"Eww...I'd rather have a **dog** kiss me than those things. Blech!"

"Actually, that's what they call it when they suck your soul out of your mouth."

Kaya stared at him with her mouth wide open. "You're kidding! My boyfriend, Seto Kaiba, got his soul taken once..." She turned away, trying to hide her tears after remembering. "I hated that moment..."

Harry put a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry I had brought it up..."

Kaya smiled a small, teary smile. "It's all right, I get reminded of it a lot..." She wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "I just can't get over it..."

"Wanna come in the house?"

"Sure, thanks!"

They went inside Harry's house. "C'mon, let's get up into my room quick before-"

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS? DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO INVITE ANY OF YOUR KIND IN?" a man shaped like Dudley yelled at Harry.

"What does he mean by 'your kind'? And," she added, whispering in Harry's ear again, "is **he** scared of ghosts as well?"

"By 'your kind' he means wizards and witches, and yes, he's scared of ghosts and magic as well, and that's my Uncle Vernon," he whispered back to her.

"Oh, magic! In that case..." She called down a bolt of lightning with her powers that hit the fat man. "How's THAT for magic!" The whole Dursley family panicked. Harry and Kaya just laughed.

"Good one!" They shared a high five, still laughing.

Kaya glanced at the clock in their living room. "Oh shit, we should've picked my stuff up an hour ago! Shit shit shit...can I see your cards on the way and give you tips from there?"

"Okay." Harry handed her his cards before sticking his hand he used the wand with out when they were out in the street.

"Hmm...got that one...got that one...ooh, that's a good one! Got that one...got that one...Whoa! You must have been collecting for a while! You have a couple of Ground Collapses...those can come in handy at times! Use them in your deck! Got that one..." 'Hmm...no Blue-Eyes White Dragons...and the third Buster Blader! I've got the second and Yugi's got one...' "Common...common...common...rare...extra rare! Whoa...common...Which one's your favorite?"

"This one," he replied, pulling out the Light Magician from the middle of his deck.

"Hmm...the attack is raised by one thousand each turn. Nice! And its level is raised one star..."

"So do you think it's good?"

"You bet I do! **My** favorite is this one." She took out a card from her deck. "The Black Ninjagirl!" (AN: See where my screen name came from? Oh, and this card doesn't really exist, so don't expect to find it anywhere.)

"Can I see it?"

"Sure, but be careful with it."

"I will." He looked at it carefully. "Is this card connected with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon?"

"Yes, I have three of them, and my boyfriend also has three."

"Say WHAT? I thought there were only **three made**!"

"No, there were seven."

"You are sooo lucky...who has the last one?"

"Seto ripped it up."

"HE RIPPED IT UP? Has anyone tried to put it back together?"

"No, he ripped it to little bits."

"Damn…."

"I have names for my Blue-Eyes White Dragons!"

"You **named** them?"

"Dragons need names just as people do!"

"Okay, what are they?"

Kaya took her Black Ninjagirl and put it back in her deck, then took her three Blue-Eyes cards out and showed them to him. "Do you notice that one of them has worn corners? I named that one Shanè, and she has been faithful to me. One is a little taped up because it accidentally got ripped, that one I call Shatè, and the last one I call Bolè because that one seems to be a boy. Shanè and Shatè are twins…Bolè flirts with Shanè and Shatè when he is on the field."

"Oh, really? I've never seen dragons flirt with each other before…"

"Shanè and Shatè don't really like Bolè that much because he flirts with them so much…"

"Oh…I thought they liked him…"

"Only as a friend…want to see MY cards?"

"Sure…"

Kaya gave Harry her deck to look at. He stared at the top card. "NO WAY! THE BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON? That's the rarest card there is!"

Kaya giggled at him. "Not really…the rarest is both Ultimate Dragons combined…"

"Man, I wish I could see **that**…who has the other Ultimate Dragon?"

"**Guess** who…"

"Yugi?"

Kaya laughed. "Why would he have the other Ultimate Dragon when he doesn't even have the cards to make it? Think now…"

"Oh damn…I don't know!"

"Just guess."

"Um…Kaiba?"

"You got it! It takes three Blue-Eyes and a Polymerization to make the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, so-"

Just then, there was a **huge** bang, and Kaya almost got knocked over by a purple triple-decker bus. "Where did **that** come from?"

"Did you see me stick my hand out? That's the signal for it to stop."

A guy with a ragged conductor's suit and a baseball hat stepped off the bus and said, "This is the Knight Bus. I'm Stan Shunpike and I'll be your conductor this eve-"

"Yeah, yeah, we know already," Harry interrupted him.

"Blimey, it's 'Arry Potter again!" Stan exclaimed. "And it looks like a girl's with 'im, too! That your girlfriend, 'Arry?"

"How many times do I have to say I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Kaya cut in, annoyed.

"It's ok, Kaya," Harry told her.

"Did you just say **Kaya**?" Stan exclaimed again. "Blimey, we ave a hole bunch of surprises today…"

"Yeah, I know I'm famous," Kaya said.

"Being Yugi's sister, I'll have to say yes, you **are** famous, almost as famous as I am."

"Can we come in already? I'm freezing…"

"Yes, go ahead! Blimey, I still can't believe it…"

Harry and Kaya went inside. "There were a couple of places reserved for you two."

"Wow, someone was already here?"

"Hey, isn't that Kaiba?" He pointed at a tall, handsome, brown-haired teenager wearing a long trench coat sitting on a chair at the back of the bus.

"What's he doing HERE?"

"Don't ask ME, I have no idea!"

"Hey, Seto, did you get a letter looking like this?" She took out the Hogwarts letter she had gotten earlier and showed it to him.

The teenager she addressed took his out. "Is this what you're referring to?"

"Where's Mokuba?"

"One floor above me. Who's that you're with?"

"Ever heard of Harry Potter?"

Seto was stunned. "**Harry Potter**? You're kidding!" He had a deep voice you could hear in the third floor.

"Does it look like I am?"

"No, but how did you meet him?"

"He just appeared out of some bushes."

A short kid with tri-colored hair whom they immediately recognized as Yugi Motou came downstairs. "KAYA? What're **you** doing here?"

"Traveling, same as you are."

"YUGI!" Harry and Seto yelled simultaneously.

"So how's Yami?"

"Ask him yourself." There was a flash of light and a guy taller than Yugi but with the same clothes and the same hairdo appeared right where Yugi had stood.

"Hello everyone," the guy said with almost as deep a voice as Seto's.

"Hi, Yami," Kaya replied automatically. "So how's it going?"

"Better than usual, I guess."

"What're **you** looking at?" she suddenly asked Stan, who was goggling at Yami.

"How'd he **do** that?"

Yami shrugged. "The Millennium Puzzle."

"Anèa is begging to come out and talk, so I think I'll let her." There was a second flash of light and a girl with lighter brown hair still in a ponytail, darker yellow bangs, and more red than Kaya at the tip of her ponytail but wearing the same clothes Kaya had worn appeared exactly where Kaya had stood.

"Man, I hate it in the Bracelet," the girl complained. "I get so cramped in there!"

"I get cramped in the Puzzle, too! And bored."

A little kid with long black hair came downstairs, along with a blonde-haired guy and a girl with brown hair.

"Wow, it's a party! How many people are here with you, Kaiba?" Harry asked Seto.

"I have no idea," he said simply. "And I wish the barking Chihuahua wasn't here for the ride…"

The blonde-haired guy growled at this remark.

"Chill out, Joey!" the girl with the brown hair, his sister Serenity, advised him.

"Oh, that mutt won't calm down unless you **tie** him down."

"Shut up, Kaiba!" the kid named Joey snapped at him.

"Quit egging it on, Kaiba. You know Joey will beat you someday," Yami cut in.

"I'd like to see him **try**. He couldn't beat me if his **life** depended on it."

"Yeah, Seto would beat him in a heartbeat!" the black-haired kid named Mokuba added.

"Maybe it would knock some sense into him if Joey beat him in a duel," Anèa said, teasing Seto.

"Yeah, and maybe make him less smart-alecky," Joey agreed.

"Too true, too true," Yami also agreed.

In a third flash of light, Kaya reappeared. "Definitely! Besides, Joey **almost** beat him! He's just scared," she teased.

"I AM NOT SCARED!" Seto yelled at her.

Kaya blew him a raspberry. "Are too!"

Harry had a **very** confused look on his face. 'Good heavens, this is a **very** strange bunch…' he thought.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ninjagirl: So, how do you like it? I'll update ASAP, I know it's suspenseful.

Yami Ninjagirl: Well, **duh**, you wrote it!

Ninjagirl: (stuffs a washcloth into her mouth) Please review!


	2. The New Acquaintances

Ninjagirl: Second chappie of my newest fanfic that branched off of an essay that I had to do at school! Whew, that took all of one breath…

Yami Ninjagirl: Where's Yami Bakky?

Yami Bakura ((YB)): Why would **you** want to know?

Yami Ninjagirl: Cause I wanna GLOMP YOU! (ULTRA GLOMP ATTACK)

YB: AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (runs off very fast trying to get away from Yami Ninjagirl((YN)) but trips)

Yami Ninjagirl: MWAHAHAHAHA-(cough cough cough)-HAHAHA-(hack)-HA-(choke)-HA! (coughing fit) I may not be able to laugh evilly but I can still GLOMP! (GLOMP ATTACK to YB)

YB: (holds up sign saying "I don't usually beg for help, but I do now! HEEEEEEELLLLLLLP!") Get off me before I send you to the Shadow Realm!

Yami Ninjagirl: You're gonna have to go with me if you do! (hugs him tighter)

Ninjagirl: Okay already…GET YOUR FAT BUTT IN HERE, MARIK! DISCLAIMER TIME!

Marik: (sleepily) Do I have to?

Ninjagirl: Do you want food for a month?

Marik: Point made. BlackNinjagirl doesn't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh! so BUG OFF!

Ninjagirl: Thank you. On with the story now! Oh, and by the way, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Those are what keep me going! I will name you at the end of the chapter. Onwards now!

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Chapter 2: The Wand Choosing

In less than an hour, they arrived at a small pub called the Leaky Cauldron (as the rusty old sign said, the newcomers noticed) after almost getting knocked over by the BANG that the Knight Bus kept making.

"This is it, this is our stop," Harry told them, getting off after another blinding flash of light as Yami changed back to Yugi. "I think I'm half blind because of that last flash…"

"Shield your eyes next time, okay?" Kaya said soothingly to Harry.

"I'll keep that in mind," Harry replied. "C'mon! This way!" He led them inside.

The first thing Kaya saw was a tall man (almost as tall as Seto, and he's like seven feet tall!) sitting at a table. He had a long white beard and hair and was wearing long robes, as were many people in the pub. The man waved at the group when he saw them and Kaya ran up to him.

"You must be Dumbledore!" she exclaimed, shaking his hand vigorously. She saw he had blue eyes that seemed to stare right through you, like Seto's could.

He nodded. "Yes, I am Dumbledore, and you must be Kaya Motou. I have heard a great deal about you, your brother, and," he nodded towards the others, "your friends over there. I see you've met Harry, too."

"Yeah, he's pretty nice, except when it comes to his aunt, uncle and cousin." She started giggling. "That was so funny what happened to him…" She burst into laughter at the memory, as did Harry.

Everybody else looked confused. Dumbledore didn't look amused either. Instead, he rather looked interested. "You don't even have a wand, yet you know how to call down lightning? I have never had a student yet that could do that."

Yugi walked up. "Well, you do now, it seems."

"Oh, I almost forgot, where can I get all of this stuff on this list? I have never heard of boomslang skin or anything else on here."

Dumbledore smiled. "I will show you. Follow me." He walked behind the pub and stopped in front of a wall. He then pulled his wand out, tapped a brick, then stood back. Almost instantly, the bricks started rearranging themselves and after a minute, there was an archway where a brick wall had once stood.

Kaya was amazed. "Wow…cool!"

Seto kept his arms crossed, unfazed and muttering to himself, "It's not real" over and over again.

Kaya glared at him out of the corner of her eye, then sighed. "He'll never learn…"

Seto glared right back at her with his signature Kaiba glare, then they all walked through the archway and Dumbledore closed the archway behind them.

"HARRY!" they heard two voices yell, one male and one female, running up to them.

Kaya raised an eyebrow but said nothing, as she was still glaring at Seto out of the corner of her eye.

"Blimey, Harry, Dad told me someone had used the Thunder Curse and it was at your house! You didn't do it, did you?" The boy asked Harry, plainly confused. He had short hair as red as fire and was wearing black robes that went down to his ankles. The girl standing next to him was staring at Yugi and the others, and she was wearing the same clothes, but she had long curly brown hair instead of red.

"Isn't he Yugi Motou, the greatest duelist of all time?" she asked Harry, surprised he could actually make friends with the most famous duelist ever.

Kaya cleared her throat, cutting into their conversation. "I was the one who called down the lightning. That's not all I can do, either." She held up eight fingers. "I can control all eight elements."

Both the girl and boy stared at her, unable to believe what they had just heard.

"By the way, who are you two?" Kaya asked them. "And how do you know Harry?"

"This is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. I met them in my first year going to Hogwarts on the Express," Harry told her.

"Ah…I see…"

"I meant to ask you, what year are you in?"

"Fifth."

"How can you skip **four whole years**?"

"Ask Dumbledore." Dumbledore, however, gave them one of his piercing looks that seemed to say both everything and nothing at all.

Seto was still standing there, muttering the same thing over and over again when he suddenly felt pain on the back of his head.

"Get a grip, Seto!" he heard Kaya yell at him. "Do you like spacing out or something? Cause you've been doing it a lot lately."

"Just thinking," he retorted.

"About Mokie?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Well, get back in the real world before I burn your jacket, okay?"

He glared at her. "You'd really do that? You'd better not."

"**What**?" she suddenly asked Hermione, who was staring at her.

"You just called him 'Seto'!"

"So? What's the point here?"

"Hardly anybody calls him that! He usually goes by -"

"I know what he goes by, you think I've known him ten years for nothing?"

"_You've known him for ten years!_" Ron was amazed. "The only people I've known for a while are Harry and Hermione!"

"I have known him ever since he was eight! Which, for those of you who don't know math, means I have known him for ten years, yes."

"Who's 'Mokie'?" Harry asked suddenly, remembering what she had asked Kaiba a minute ago.

"His little brother, whom he adores and whom adores him."

"Well, hello, _Potter_. Met some more Mudbloods, I see," drawled a voice behind Harry. The boy that had spoken had greasy blonde hair and was wearing similar robes to what Ron and Hermione were wearing, with two boys standing behind him. One had gorilla-like arms while the other had thick arms the size of baseball bat heads.

"Can it, Malfoy," Harry snapped at him.

"Who's he? He doesn't seem very nice," Kaya said with a questioning glance at Harry. He had a disgusted look on his face.

"I am Draco Malfoy, and these are my cronies, Crabbe and Goyle." The said cronies flexed their muscles threateningly.

"He's a greasy-haired git, that's what he is," Ron muttered to Kaya and the others so that Malfoy wouldn't hear.

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you, Weasel, because I could hit you with a curse, you know." His robes suddenly caught on fire.

"Oops, my mistake, _ferret boy_," Kaya said sarcastically.

Malfoy stared at her and the others, not noticing the fire on his robes was getting worse, and suddenly realizing who they were. "You're…he's…and…"

"Yes?" Kaya said, trying to hold back her giggles.

"How could Yugi Motou be a wizard?"

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Ninjagirl: Sorry it took me so long…I know the chapter's kinda short, tomorrow is when the final exams start, I think. Well, I updated anywho…oh, right, I said I'd name my reviewers…

Dark magician girl: Thank you, thank you! (bows)I did update here didn't I? Thanks again for the review!

Stargazer782: Seriously, keep him hostage but not for long. And keep that yami deleted! lol Thanks for reviewing!

I think that's it. Well, keep those reviews coming!

Yami Ninjagirl: (still glomping YB) Whoopee!

Ninjagirl: --+U Excuse me…(starts yelling at YN as curtain closes)


	3. The Special Wand

Ninjagirl: Wow, I'm getting a lot of reviews! Ok, I think I'll name my reviewers so far…NOT! I'm always gonna do it at the end of the chappie…

Yami Ninjagirl: Wow, eight reviews already? (whistles) The reviewers are right, you _are_ good.

Ninjagirl: (glares at her) Was I asking your opinion? NO! So back off!

Yami Ninjagirl: _Fine._ Sheesh…(spots YB) BISHIE! (glomps him)

Ninjagirl: (sweatdrops) Well, let's leave her alone…Hey -- MARIK! GET YOUR SCRAWNY BUTT IN HERE!

Marik: Do I still get food? I'm starving…

Ninjagirl: (sweetly) If you do this disclaimer, I'll get you a plate of pasta.

Marik: (grins, rubbing hands together) Goody! Ok, BlackNinjagirl does not own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh! so you no sue and I no send you to the Shadow Realm, okay?

Ninjagirl: Thankies! Oh, pasta's in the fridge, Marik.

Marik: YAY! (runs off to go eat pasta)

Ninjagirl: (sweatdrops again) Ah well…on with the show! Or story, as I should say…

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Chapter 3: The _Real_ Wand Choosing

"Are you too much of an idiot to not figure out by now that my little brother could be a wizard, huh, scaredy cat?" Kaya asked Malfoy (whose robes were _still_ burning and he _still_ hadn't noticed).

"I hadn't -- OUCH!" He had finally felt his robes burning and he ran around like a chicken with his head cut off. "PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!"

Harry, Kaya, Ron and Hermione all burst out laughing at the same time. Seto only raised an eyebrow, but Yugi went to help him put it out, the sweetheart that he is.

"Aw Yugi, did you _have_ to spoil the fun?" Kaya asked, a small whine in her voice.

"He needed help!" Yugi retorted.

"He's the _enemy_!" Harry said angrily (he had no idea why he was angry, either).

"Hi guys," a white-haired boy interrupted.

"Hey, it's Bakura!" Yugi exclaimed, surprised. "Hi Bakura, what brought you here?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt you after all of this, but we were going to get the newcomers' Hogwarts things, weren't we?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, Headmaster," Kaya said apologetically. "I kinda got distracted…"

"It's all right," Dumbledore reassured her. "And you can call me Professor."

"Okay, so where do we go first?"

"In here." Dumbledore led them into Gringotts, the wizard bank.

"It's _huge_! Wow…" Kaya said, looking around curiously.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Seto reminded her.

She glared at him. "I know that." She noticed a sign beneath the counter that Dumbledore was now at… She read it out loud:

_"Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Most pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more then treasure there. _(AN: Thank you ever so much, yugiohfreak! And thanks for the flamethrower too! )

Whoa, that's scary…"

"What would you expect from a wizard bank?" Harry said soothingly. "That spooked _me_ when _I_ first came to Gringotts, too."

"It still scares me nonetheless…" She stopped, seeing Professor Dumbledore had finished at the counter and motioned for the group to follow him.

He led them into a mine car with a goblin controlling it and Kaya closed the door after her, as she was the last one in it. The car started rolling suddenly and, after going through numerous tunnels, finally stopped in front of a _very_ large vault.

"Whose is this?" Kaya asked the Professor, unsure if it was hers and Yugi's or not.

"It is yours, Kaya, Yugi." He got out to open it.

"Whoa…it's _huge_! I've never seen one bigger than this in my entire life!" The whole gang gasped when the headmaster opened it. There were huge piles of gold, silver, and bronze coins inside. She took a handful of each and put them into a medium-sized bag that Dumbledore gave her. Yugi did the same.

"The gold coins are Galleons, the silver ones are Sickles, and the bronze ones are Knuts," Dumbledore told the Motous.

After getting everyone else's money bags filled (Seto's was gigantic, which is not surprising, seeing all of the Muggle money he has), they went back out in Diagon Alley, Dumbledore leading them into a wand shop.

"Ah, Albus Dumbledore, you told me you had some new ones to see about," A man who came out from the shelves of wands said, eagerly rubbing his hands together. He was a short, balding man, a little wide around the waist and was wearing glasses. (AN: I think that's what he looks like…correct me if I'm wrong, okay?) "These must be the ones." He pointed to the Japanese newcomers.

"Yes, they are, Mr. Ollivander." Dumbledore pushed Kaya forward gently, and Kaya, thinking Seto had done it, glared at him. "You first, Kaya." (AN: Can't remember Mr. Ollivander's first name…)

Kaya immediately stopped glaring at the CEO and walked forward to try out wands. The wand maker went to get a wand, but not before staring at her for a few minutes. "Did you say --"

It was Seto this time who cut in. "Yes, yes, we all know who she is, can we just get on with it? I'm getting --"

Kaya shot him a dirty look that made him shut up, then looked back at Mr. Ollivander. "Shall we continue?"

"Yes, of course." Mr. Ollivander handed Kaya the wand. She waved it and it made a very loud bang, knocking the desk over.

"Oops, sorry…" She put her free hand behind her head and laughed weakly.

"It's all right, it happens," Dumbledore reassured her as he made the desk stand back up simply by waving his wand.

"That one is too powerful, let's try…" he went to get another wand, "…this one." He handed the wand to her, taking the one she was still holding.

She waved that one and it made Seto's hair catch on fire. "Oooops, sorry Seto…" She put it out with a flick of her finger.

Similar things kept happening every time she tried a wand. Mr. Ollivander finally handed her a special wand he had never let anyone else try before. "This one has the heartstring of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon in it," he told her, "and I have _never_ let _anyone else_ try it."

Everyone but Dumbledore stared at him unbelievingly, especially Seto and Kaya, both of whose favorite Duel Monster was the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "No _way_! You're JOKING!" they both exclaimed.

"Go on, try it." He handed Kaya the wand. It felt oddly warm, as if someone else had been using it for a while. She flicked it and only red and gold sparks came out of the end.

Mr. Ollivander was amazed. "It was lucky I kept that old thing, too!"

Dumbledore pushed Seto forward. "You're next, Kaiba."

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Ninjagirl: YAY! Another chapter done! (wipes forehead with washcloth) Took me forever to think of…NOT! Well…now to thank my reviewers…

dark sorceress of egypt: I agree, I absolutely HATE Malfoy…Hey, thanks for reviewing and the cookie! I'll have to give half of it to my yami later…

ridesinthemoonlight: Kaya feels loved and so do I! I'm thinking this fanfic up as I go…Well, thanks for the review!

RebelLady: Aww poor Valon…I normally don't like him but this _has_ to be one exception…(also pats Valon's head) Don't worry, I will get you free…someday…

Computerfreak101: Don't worry, there will be much more Malfoy bashing… He's one of my _least_ favorites…and here's an update for ya! Ha ha!

yugiohfreak: Yeah, that reminds me…where'd _my_ flamethrower go? I think my yami might have taken it…oh well, I'll get it later…

I think that's it for now…

Yami Ninjagirl: Ooh, I smell COOKIE! And it's chocolate chip! Yummmm…

Ninjagirl: All right, all right, (breaks cookie in half) here's your half…(hands her half of the cookie and she gobbles it down) That's all you get, now! (eats her own half) Ooh, did you bake this, dark sorceress of egypt? Cause it's good… Well, review now! I'll try to update weekly…


	4. Kaya Gets a Phoenix

Ninjagirl: YAY! 12 reviews and 3 are mine! I think…

Yami Ninjagirl: Uh huh…like anyone would believe that…

Ninjagirl: Anywho…DISCLAIMER! Hello? Stupid dumbass… GET UP MARIK! Well, while I'm waiting, I may as well do the review comments…

dark sorceress of egypt: No, Seto's not bald but that would be funny if he was…(giggles uncontrollably then calms down minutes later) And also, there will be much more Malfoy roasting this chapter… (smirks)

yugiohfreak: Thank you ever so much for the flamethrower! (hugs her in a death grip) I also loved your stories! Keep updating, you fantastic fanatic! Oh, also, thanks for the poem, I needed that…

Setoglomper: (blinks) No comments or anything? Wow…and I reviewed for your stories and praised you and everything…sorry for updating so late…(still in shock)

Wow, is that it? Only a few reviews…People hate me now! (cries)

Marik: Wazzat? Why'd you wake me up? I was having such a nice dream about killing people…

Ninjagirl: (angrily) Do the disclaimer or no more pasta for you!

Marik: (scowls at Ninjagirl, annoyed) Oh fine. BlackNinjagirl doesn't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh! so don't flame unless you want Malfoy burned to cinders, okay?

Ninjagirl: Thankies Marik! Now on with the story! YIKIES! (runs from Malfoy fangirls trying to torture her)

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Seto walked up, and Mr. Ollivander handed him a wand. "10 and 1/2 inches, unicorn tail hair." He waved it and Kaya's hair set on fire this time.

"Ha ha, you look better now, Kaya," Seto said, teasing her and smirking.

Kaya gave him a deadly look and put it out. "Very funny." Thankfully, the hair gel she had on prevented her hair from getting burnt, although she had soot on her bangs and it looked strange. She shook it off.

Mr. Ollivander swapped the wand Seto was holding with a different one. "Dragon heartstring, also 10 and 1/2 inches."

Seto waved it and only blue sparks shot out of the end.

After everyone had gotten their wands, the group all headed to Flourish and Blotts to get their books, then went and got their Hogwarts robes fitted.

"I look like I'm wearing a dress!" Kaya complained when she put them on. "And I absolutely _hate_ dresses!"

"You look better with a dress on than your normal clothes!" Yugi said, truthfully this time.

"How can you say that? I am _not_ wearing these!"

"Fine, walk around in your underwear, see if I care…" Yugi snapped, irritated.

"Yu-_gi_! How could you say such a thing?" Kaya said exasperatedly.

"I was only joking."

"Can we go now?" Seto was impatient.

"Chill out, you still need robes too!"

He groaned. "Oh great, I have to wear those stupid dresses too?"

"Everybody will stare at you if you don't," Kaya told him. "Not like he won't be stared at anyway…being so cute and all…"

Seto shot her a nasty look. "Is that supposed to be a joke? Because it's not funny…"

"Well, _duh_!"

"We meet again, Mudbloods," drawled a familiar cold voice behind Kaya.

"Back off before I turn you into a multicolored ferret, Malfoy," Kaya snarled, turning around and pointing her new wand at him. "And I'm not kidding, either." _Either turn him into a multicolored ferret or burn all of his hair off,_ Kaya thought to herself, smirking.

"She knows how to use her wand, yet she just got it? Sounds like a Ravenclaw to me," Harry said to himself, whipping his wand out, too.

"Oh boo hoo, I'm so scared, like you really know how to use that thing anyway," Malfoy sneered at Kaya.

"Watch me," Kaya snapped back, still pointing her wand at him.

"Oh I'm so scared, that's probably what Potter was thinking when the Dark Lord killed his parents," Malfoy drawled, imitating Harry acting scared.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Harry and Kaya yelled at the same time. Harry's spell hit Crabbe and Kaya's spell hit Goyle, making both of them snap their arms to their side and fall down, as stiff as boards and unable to move a muscle.

"That's what'll happen to you if you don't leave right now," Kaya snarled to Malfoy. "So I suggest you leave or get the Total Body Bind as well."

"We'll meet again, Potter and Motou…" Malfoy finally backed off and left, dragging his cronies with him.

Ron was amazed. "You took care of him like an expert!"

"I absolutely _loathe_ people like that…next time he messes with me or you guys, I'm gonna give him something he won't forget for a very long time."

"Well taken care of, but we need to get a pet for each of the newcomers," Dumbledore interrupted.

"Ooh, do you think I could get a phoenix?" Kaya asked, seeing one in the window of the pet shop.

Dumbledore smiled. "I don't see why not…"

They all went into the pet shop. Kaya immediately went to pet the phoenix, and it didn't just let her pet it, it actually perched on her shoulder. Kaya took it to the counter.

"Ah, I see you like our new phoenix. Beautiful, aren't they? Twenty five Galleons," the witch at the counter said. "She doesn't have a name yet, but you could give her one."

Kaya paid the money and waited by the door for Yugi to get done choosing, thinking up a name for her phoenix in the meantime. Seto, Dumbledore, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Bakura were standing at the door as well.

Yugi, meanwhile, was looking at an aquarium full of frogs. He finally went back to the door and they all walked out. Then they went into the owl shop and the ones who didn't have pets were looking at owls when Kaya exclaimed, "Got one!"

"One what?" Harry asked her.

"A name for my phoenix! Shanè. It's perfect! And it's easy to remember."

"Shanè…isn't that --"

"Yes, yes, I know, but it's perfect! Do _you_ like it?" she said to the phoenix, now named Shanè.

It only let out a note that rang in the air. It was as if it was saying "I love it!"

Kaya smiled. "It's settled then."

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Ninjagirl: I did this chapter longer than usual because I thought I would get more praise, and plus, the last chapter was cut off too soon, so I made up for it. And again, sorry for updating so late. (picks up flamethrower that her yami had and flames some marshmellows to eat)

Yami Ninjagirl: Ooh, MARSHMELLOWS! (runs and eats all of the roasted ones)

Ninjagirl: Do that again and you get your hair "accidentally" caught on fire. (roasts some more marshmellows)

Yami Ninjagirl: Okay…(does it again) YUMMY!

Ninjagirl: ("accidentally" makes her yami's hair catch on fire and YN starts running around like a chicken with its head cut off) Well, review! And ignore her.


	5. The Hogwarts Express

Ninjagirl: Hmm…I got two reviews from InsaneShadowFan on my other ficcie…ugh…she is so right, I need definite work on my other one…I think I'm gonna delete it, it _stinks_! And I have such bad writer's block on it it's not even funny! Heh…well, maybe I should do the rest from Kaya's POV! Hey…that's perfect! And I'll give her BG and everything! Cool…oh, and so sorry for updating so late, I have needed to get tons of things done and now that school's out, I have a bunch of chores I have to do every day and so on…

Yami Ninjagirl: Cookie! I smell chocolate chip cookies…

Ninjagirl: Back, you mongrel! Back! Otherwise you won't get any.

Marik: (comes in) Ooh, cookies? Where? Where? (sees them in Ninjagirl's hands) COOKIES!

Ninjagirl: Do the disclaimer and I will give you one.

Marik: Okay! BlackNinjagirl does not own anything but Kaya, her yami, and the plot, so leave us all alone before the ALIENS ATTACK! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ninjagirl: (sweatdrops) Um, not what I was expecting, but it'll do…(hands him a cookie)

Marik: Now my cookie of doom, I SHALL EAT YOU! (stuffs it into his mouth)

Ninjagirl: Wow…psycho on the loose…anyways, (singing) Hey, ho, let's go!

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 5: The Hogwarts Express

(Kaya's POV)

"What's settled?" I heard Yugi ask me.

"Oh, I got a name for my phoenix," I replied.

"What is it?"

"Shanè."

"Whoa whoa whoa…isn't that your middle name?"

"Yeah, but it fits my phoenix better."

"Oh, okay." He didn't sound convinced, though.

In the store, I saw Seto walk up to the counter with a brownish-snowy white owl perched on his shoulder. My mind drifted through memories and finally landed on the memory of the first time I met him and his little brother Mokuba…

Flashback

I was 7 years old, and Grandpa, a six-year-old Yugi and I had just moved into Domino, and I had asked Grandpa if I could look around town. He gave his consent, but told me to be careful.

"Okay," I had said and also gave quick goodbyes as I went out the door.

I went straight across the street and started looking around, and a very large house hidden behind a group of trees caught my eye. I went to it and marveled at its size.

_Wow…this house is _huge_! I've never seen any house that was bigger!_ I thought as I walked around it. It was then that I heard a door open, so I ran and hid behind a tree, knowing I would get into trouble if I was seen.

An 8 year old Seto walked outside, closely followed by Mokuba (AN: As always…he rarely goes _anywhere_ without Mokie behind him), although I didn't know them at the time.

I watched him look around. _Uh oh…he must have heard me…_I saw my hand suddenly was engulfed in flames. _Oh no, not now! Go out, go out, go out…_It extinguished as fast as it had come. _Phew…_

But he just shrugged, picked up a ball that was laying in the yard, and tossed it to Mokuba, who caught it. Mokuba tossed it back to Seto and a game of catch ensued. I figured it was safe to come out, so I did, but when I moved my hand away from the tree, I noticed it had a burn mark from where my hand had caught fire, but my hand was perfectly fine, no burn or anything.

"Who are you?" Mokuba asked me, which made me jump.

"I'm Kaya Motou and I'm new in town," I replied politely.

"I'm Mokuba Kaiba and this is my brother Seto."

"Nice to meet you," I said and stuck my hand out for a handshake. Mokuba shook it warmly, but Seto didn't bother, just glared at me with those blue eyes of his. "What's with him?" I asked Mokie.

"Our stepfather Gozaburro is trying to teach him to be more businesslike and cold," Mokie explained, "so he doesn't really shake hands that much anymore."

"That's too bad…" I said, shaking my head and lowering my hand to my side.

I heard the back door slam and a man in a business suit came out. I started to run, but he caught my arm in a steel-like grip and growled at me, "What are you doing here, little girl?"

"Let me go!" I yelled at him.

"Answer my question, _why were you here?_"

"Let me go!" I repeated.

"Not until you tell me what you were doing here."

"I was curious, sir, I only wanted to see what your house was like, and then I saw them and I wanted to play catch with them. I swear that's all!"

"Leave her alone," Seto suddenly pleaded him, which, seeing as he had been so hostile, surprised me, "let her go, she meant no harm."

"Fine!" The man yelled, throwing me away from him and I ran straight for home, stopping only once to wait for an opening in the traffic in the street.

End Flashback

"Kaya?" I heard someone say, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"What were you doing?" The voice turned out to be Dumbledore's.

"Reminiscing over memories," I replied smoothly.

"Well it's time to go now."

"Okay, but where are we going?"

"Platform 9 ¾ at the train station."

"I have never heard of that platform!"

"You'll see what I mean soon enough," Dumbledore replied, sticking his hand out just as Harry had (AN: That's in chappie 1, JSYK...JSYK means "Just So You Know", FYI (I use JSYK a lot, that's why you must know) anyways, back to the story!).

Again, there was a loud BANG as the Knight Bus screeched to a halt (with a mailbox jumping aside to let it pass).

"That thing needs new brakes," I heard Seto mutter under his breath.

I laughed. "I agree." We climbed on, ignoring Stan, who had just jumped out to give his usual greeting.

At the Train Station

I got off of the Knight Bus first, and saw I was at the train station, but I couldn't see any platform numbered 9 ¾, although I _did_ see a platform numbered 9.

"This way," Dumbledore said, leading us to platform 9 after we had gotten our luggage off of the Knight Bus, to an archway near it.

"Watch Ron, now," Harry whispered to us, pointing to Ron, who had started running towards the archway.

I gasped, as did Serenity. "He's crazy! He's gonna run straight into a wall!"

What happened next was weird. He ran _through_ the wall! I stared at the wall Ron had just run through. "How'd he _do_ that?"

"It's actually a portal to platform 9 ¾," Professor Dumbledore whispered to me.

"That is so cool!"

"Okay Harry, Hermione, you two next," Dumbledore instructed the said students.

They leaned against the wall and fell through a second later.

"Kaiba, Mokuba, you two go through now."

The Kaiba brothers strolled straight through it.

I rolled my eyes. "Showoffs..." I muttered.

"Yugi, Kaya, Joey, Serenity, go on. And try to look casual about it, don't let the Muggles see you and think you are crazy."

I nodded and leaned my back against the wall, while the others walked through it. I felt myself fall backwards through what felt like a sheet of ice and righted myself by turning the fall into a back flip and landing on my feet. (AN: You know, kind of like the Matrix.)

I found myself staring at a scarlet train that said "Hogwarts Express".

"This must be the train..." The train blew its horn, and we hurriedly got on the train and found a compartment that the entire group could fit in, including.

"Phew...that was a close one..." Harry said almost breathlessly, closing the door and sitting down.

I eyed the door. Who was behind it? You guessed it, Malfoy and his two cronies, whom I _loathed_ beyond all reason.

Malfoy opened the door, saw Professor Dumbledore, and left, but not before giving all of us a nasty look.

Seto, meanwhile, gave me a look which I knew meant _I am _not_ sitting next to Yugi, so don't make me_.

I rolled my eyes and motioned next to me, where he gladly sat, Mokie sitting on the other side of him.

I heard a knock on the door again and three people came in, all with the same color hair that Ron had, two of them twin boys, the other a girl.

"Can we come in?" one of the boys asked.

"Sure!" Ron said to them, and then said to us, "these are my brothers Fred and George and my sister Ginny."

Ginny sat next to Mokie, while Fred and George sat next to Ryou on the other side.

Seat lineup:

Left side:

Harry  
Ron  
Joey  
Me  
Seto  
Mokuba  
Ginny

Right side:

Hermione  
Yugi  
Serenity  
Dumbledore  
Ryou  
Fred  
George

Harry, Ron, and Hermione started chatting among themselves, while me, Seto and Mokuba started talking about Duel Monsters, naturally, and Yugi, Joey, and Serenity started a conversation about random things.

There was another knock on the door. _Darn irritation of a thing..._ I found myself thinking, but then found it was not my thought, it was Anèa's thought.

I reluctantly got up and opened it, but then immediately closed it again.

_Oh crud, it's Tea the friendship witch...who invited her?_ I gave Seto a look that told him who it was at the door and he raised an eyebrow in the look that said, _Oh, then don't let her in_.

"Who is it?" Ryou, who was now his yami named Bakura, asked.

"_Her,_" I replied.

"Lock the door! Bolt it! Keep that evil woman out!"

"_Bakura!_ How could you say such a thing!" Yugi exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Because she _always_ gives those stupid friendship speeches, and they are extremely annoying," Bakura replied, to which Seto, Mokuba, and I said, "Hear, hear!"

Yugi glared at the four of us (which was very unnatural of him, I should tell you). "Let her in."

"You open the door," I told him, "I'm _never_ opening the door to her, _never_."

"Fine," Yugi said and, irritated, got up to open the door for Tea.

"Hello friends!" Tea said, in the way that made her seem like an annoying cheerleader.

I mentally made a note to make her suffer later.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Ninjagirl: Sorry I cut it off so abruptly but you'll be happy, right? It's a long chapter so you'll forgive me, right? Please? Ah, okay, don't...but I must thank my reviewers, even though there aren't many...(cries) Well, here they are:

yugiohfreak: You are so welcome! Hey, I am such a HUGE fan of Yu-Gi-Oh! I watch every episode! is the best place to find the summaries, believe me, I have seen the site.

hermioneandterras-twin16: You said it! Kaya will kick his butt! Oho...and scare the crap out of him...you'll see...

That's it...I am becoming so unpopular! (cries anime tears) WAH!

Yami Ninjagirl: She'll be fine after a while...bye now!


	6. Arriving at Hogwarts

Ninjagirl: Hi everyone! Okay, I know I haven't updated in…okay, what is it, like four months? Yeah, about…anywho…MARIK! GET your BUTT IN HERE OR I WILL STARVE YOU FOR A MONTH!

Marik: (groans) What is it **now**?

Ninjagirl: Can you do the disclaimer please?

Marik: (scowls) You woke me up for **that**?

Ninjagirl: (holds up big plate of cookies) I'll give you this entire plate of cookies…

Marik: COOKIES! (really fast) BlackNinjagirldoesnotownYu-Gi-Oh!orHarryPottersodon'tsueherorIwillroastyoupersonally! AND THE EVIL PINK BUNNIES WILL ATTACK! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAA! (takes the plate of cookies and runs into his room with them)

Ninjagirl: Ookay…he sounded like Mokuba on a sugar high…anywho…onwards with the show!

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Tea had come in and was looking for a place to sit, seeing as Dumbledore had left. Seto and I both gave her a look that said very clearly, "If you sit over here, you are **so** dead meat."

Tea saw us giving her a death glare and sat between me and the mutt (AKA Joey). I immediately got up and moved to the end, as did the Kaiba brothers; Seto sat on my left, Mokie on my right. Ginny, meanwhile, got up and sat on the other side of Harry.

New lineup:

Left side:

Ginny

Harry

Ron

Tea

Joey

Mokie

Me

Seto

Right side:

Hermione

Yugi

Serenity

'Ryou'

Fred

George

Tea started yelling "FFRRIIEENNDDSSHHIIPP!" at random moments, which drove me and some other people nuts until 'Ryou' (AKA Bakura) sent her to the Shadow Realm, thankfully.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "What did you do to her and why?"

"She was driving us all up the wall with her yelling of 'FFRRIIEENNDDSSHHIIPP!' at randomly unknown moments, so I sent her to the SHADOW REALM! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Bakura said, laughing evilly, amid cheering and yells of "Ding dong, the friendship witch is gone!"

The cheering and yelling eventually died down, as did Bakura's evil laughter, although it died down much later. I got bored then and I guess my mind kind of drifted off…

**Flashback**

_I was seven once again, only it was months later, and I was over at Seto's house, looking around, when all of a sudden, I heard a yell from behind me._

"_BOO!"_

"_GAH!" I yelled, jumping and spinning around. "Oh, jeez, don't scare me like that, Mokie!"_

"_I was just playing," Mokuba said mock sadly._

"_Aww, Mokie, it's all right! I'm not mad! Hey, wanna go see what Seto's up to?" I asked him._

"_I already saw, he's trying to gain control of KaibaCorp!"_

"_Ooh, this I _have_ to see!" I said excitedly. "Let's go!"_

_We ran to the room that Gozaburro and Seto were in, Mokie leading, and slipped in as silently as possible._

"_You only have 49 of KaibaCorp!" Gozaburro, Seto's stepfather, was yelling. "I have 50, so I _still_ have control!"_

"_This isn't over yet!" Seto yelled back at him._

_Mokie stepped out of the shadows and appeared at his elder brother's side. "I give the two percent that I own to Seto," he said simply._

_Seto smirked with that signature half-smirk he is so famous for having. "Now _I_ have control of KaibaCorp!"_

"_NOOOOOOO!" Gozaburro screamed. "I _CAN'T_ LOSE! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_I popped out of the shadows to congratulate Seto on his victory. "Ha HAA! I knew you could do it, Seto! You _lose_, Gozaburro! Now _Seto_ is the president of KaibaCorp!"_

**End Flashback**

"Uhh…Kaya? Helloo? KAYA!" I heard someone yelling at me, snapping me out of my reminiscence.

"GAAAAAAAAAH!" I yelled and fell off the seat I was sitting on. "Oww…that was painful…"

"Well _duh_, considering you just fell off a chair," Seto said, rolling his eyes.

"I can see that, thank you," I snapped back at him. "What is it?" I asked Harry, who had snapped me back to reality.

"We're almost there. We need to change into our robes."

"Oh. Someone help me up."

Mokuba gladly helped me up, although in doing so, he nearly fell on top of me.

"Thanks Mokie!" I said cheerfully. "Now, where do I change?"

"There's a stall down the hall you can use," Hermione told me. (AN: Hey, that rhymes! "There's a stall down the hall…" The stall Hermione is referring to is a compartment.)

"Okay, thanks, Hermione." I walked down the hall, slipped into an empty compartment, and changed. _Grr…I hate these damned robes…I wish we could wear plain clothes…_

The train stopped minutes later and the thirteen of us (AN: Tea was sent to the Shadow Realm, remember? With Tea, it was fourteen) got out.

A loud voice called, "First years and transfer students over here, please."

I sniffed the air…and sneezed. "Aaaaah-CHOOOO!"

Everyone stared at me. "Uhh…sorry…allergies…ya know?" I said, somewhat embarrassed. People were now staring at the group around me.

"What are you all staring at? Have you ever seen someone sneeze before!" Seto said, annoyed. "Yeesh…"

I snuck a smile in his direction. He caught it and smirked back. I then felt a warm but fragile hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw it was Dumbledore.

"I think it's about time we went to the boats," Dumbledore said soothingly.

**In the Castle, the Great Hall**

I saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George sitting at one table and waved, while the rest of us were standing at the end of the line of first years. The first years were so short we could see the entire Great Hall over their heads. I saw them wave back.

I noticed one of the teachers brought a stool with a ragged, patched-up hat, and set it in front of the tables. I leaned over towards Seto. "What in the heck is that thing?" I whispered in his ear, pointing to the hat, as the teacher started calling names.

"If I knew, I'd tell you," he whispered back.

"Are you picking on me?" I asked him, still whispering, and poking him in the ribs.

"Don't do that, it tickles."

"Does it now?" I asked him in mock surprise.

"Yes, now do you mind? I'm trying to listen…"

_Oho…so I just found a ticklish spot, eh? _I thought. _ Mental note to self: use it as a weapon next time he needs persuading…_

I noticed the line was moving. _Finally…_ When the teacher stopped calling names, and we were the only ones left, I listened.

"We have six fifth year and one first year exchange students coming from Japan, and are going to be here at Hogwarts for the next several years," she said to everyone else in the Great Hall. "Bakura, Ryou," she began.

Ryou (he had changed back when changing into his robes) walked up to the stool, picked up the hat, sat down on the stool, and stuck the hat on his head.

After a minute, the hat yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!" Ryou got up, put the hat on the stool and ran off to the table Harry and the others were sitting at.

"Gardner, Tea."

Nobody moved.

She tried again. "Gardner, Tea."

Still nobody moved.

I spotted Hermione saying something out of the corner of her mouth and, in doing so, flicked her wand.

Tea appeared out of nowhere (or so they thought) and did the same thing Ryou did.

The hat was silent for a minute, and then yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Tea got up and went to the Hufflepuff table (with the teacher pointing the way).

_Oh thankfully…now I don't have to hear her stupid speeches…_

"Kaiba, Mokuba."

Mokie went up to the hat and copied Ryou, although when he put the hat on his head, it fell down over his eyes.

Half the girls in the Hall said, "Awwwwwww…" (me included).

The hat yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!" Mokie got up and went to sit next to Harry.

"Kaiba, Seto."

"Go on, you're next," I said to Seto.

He went up and stuck the hat on his head. The hat yelled almost instantly, "GRYFFINDOR!" He took it off and went to go sit next to Mokie.

"Motou, Kaya."

I went up and put the hat on. I could hear a little voice in my ear, when I put it on.

"Hmm…two souls, both courageous, and one seems to be a reincarnation of the other…well then, I'd say…GRYFFINDOR!" I quickly took it off and ran to sit next to Seto. (I swear I was half deaf because of the hat yelling right in my ears…all I could hear was ringing….)

The other three were sorted into Gryffindor as well, and sat on the opposite side of the table that I was on.

Dumbledore stood up.

**(TBC…)**

Ninjagirl: Like it? I made sure to make it nice and long this time. Five pages! And I still have to thank reviewers…

Tara's Host: Yeah, he'll get plenty more roasting…Also, I HATE Tea. DIE EVIL FRIENDSHIP WITCH, DIE! (chases said person around with her flamethrower) BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA- (cough cough) –HAHAHAHAHA- (cough hack) –HAHAHAHAHAHAHA- (choke) –HAHA! (coughs very loudly)

randomgirl: (sniffles loudly) Thanks…I feel much more loved…

InsaneShadowFan: Erm…ookay…should I take that as constructive criticism or a flame? Because I need cartridges for my flamethrower…uh…thanks anywho…

sonjamaster-ninja: Erm…I think that's it…anywho, thankies for the review! I feel so much better I shall start another chapter! And I like the ninja part! (winks) Us ninjas should stick together, no?

I do believe that is all… Well you know where the button is!


	7. Professor Umbridge

Ninjagirl: I am sooo sorry, you guys! I haven't updated since 3-13-06! And that makes that… (takes a piece of paper and does some math on it, then stares at it when she is done) DUDE! That's a long time… over a year and a half! (whistles) And no new reviews so far…Oh, uh…Kira (or chaos, either one), if you're reading this, please tell me if it's good or not! Or are you too busy with roleplaying? Oh well…where'd my yami go? YAMI!! GIMME MY DAMN FLAMETHROWER!!!

Yami Ninjagirl ((YN)): NO!! NEVER!!

Ninjagirl: Give it back and I mean _now_ or else I'll tear your Yami Bakura plushie into pieces and flush it down the toilet!

YN: You wouldn't dare! NOOO!! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BISHIE PLUSHIE!! (throws the flamethrower at her hikari and grabs her plushie, hugging it tightly) Yay! _My_ plushie. _Mine_.

Ninjagirl: (catches her flamethrower) Whew, so much for that. (looks at reviews) _What?_ No new reviews except mine? (starts crying anime tears) NO! Why? Why do people hate me? (sniffles, her bottom lip quivering)

YN: (whacks her hikari on the head) Snap out of it!

Ninjagirl: (points flamethrower threateningly at YN) Don't you _dare_ hit me on the head again, or else. (clears throat) Anyway, on with the story! Oh wait, I need to do the disclaimer first…Ohh MARIK!!

Marik: (runs in, rubbing eyes) _What_? I was sleeping…and taking over the world in my dreams…

Ninjagirl: Do the disclaimer or I will use my secret weapon.

Marik: (O.O;) Okay…BlackNinjagirl does not own anything but Kaya, her yami, and the plot, so FUCK OFF OR I WILL FEED YOU TO MY ARMY OF PINK HAMSTERS!!

Ninjagirl: (sweatdrop) Uhh…okay… (clears throat) Anywhosits…On we go!!

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**Chapter 7: Professor Umbridge**

"There is a time for making speeches," Dumbledore said after he had stood up, "but this is not it. Let's eat!" He then sat back down and threw his beard over his shoulder to avoid getting it into his food.

The whole of the Great Hall laughed as food appeared on the tables, and I took large helpings of everything, as I hadn't eaten anything that morning.

"Yum," I said just before I stuffed my mouth full of food.

"Oh, great," Hermione moaned, "another pig."

"Whof? I habet eafen anyfing finfe dif murning," I managed to get out through my mouthful.

Seto rolled his eyes. "We don't want to see what you're eating, Kaya, so don't talk with your mouth full."

I took a gigantic swallow and told him, "You're starting to sound like Grandpa."

Yugi looked at me. "Hey! Didn't you bring the cell phone and the laptop?"

"Yeah, my laptop's in my bag and my cell's in my pocket," I replied, stuffing my mouth full of food again.

Seto sighed. "You're hopeless."

I swallowed my food again and took my phone from my pocket, then attempted to turn it on. "It's not working!"

"Here," Seto told me, handing me some thin iron squares. "These will repel the magic around this place from the electrical stuff we use."

I grinned at him. "Had your nose in a book as usual, huh?"

Seto shrugged. "It's better than sitting somewhere twiddling your thumbs."

Hermione nodded. "That's true."

I put the square in my battery thingy on my phone, replaced the cover, and attempted to turn it on again, and this time, I succeeded.

"All right! It works! Thanks, Seto."

Seto shrugged. "Whatever."

It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"So how did your uncle like getting struck by lightning?" I asked Harry, grinning but still eating.

Fred and George stared at me incredulously. "Harry's Uncle Vernon was struck by lightning? How?"

Harry and I glanced at each other, then those who had already heard the story cracked up laughing.

"Oh, man," I said after I had stopped laughing. "That was hilarious! You should've seen it!"

"Tell us! How'd it happen?"

I told them the story, Harry cracking up into fits of laughter as I did, then when I had finished, the twins cracked up laughing as well.

"Oh God," I finished, "You should've seen the look on his face! I mean he was stunned—literally and figuratively!"

"I could just see it now," George said dramatically, then grinned. "Wish I could have seen it then!"

"I wish I'd had a camera," I replied, chuckling. "I mean it was priceless!"

"I wonder how Malfoy will look if _he_ got struck by lightning," Ron said, grinning mischievously.

"Oh, if I ever end up doing it, I'll be sure to have a camera," I told him reassuringly, "especially if he gets turned into a rainbow-colored ferret first."

"I'd love to see that," Fred said, grinning. "Malfoy, the Amazing Bouncing Rainbow-Colored Ferret, fried extra crispy."

We laughed just as Dumbledore stood up again and the food disappeared.

"Now that we are all fat and happy," Dumbledore—excuse me, _Professor_ Dumbledore—said after he had stood up again, the statement making some students laugh, "I would like to welcome two new additions to our staff. First, welcome back to Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be substituting as Care of Magical Creatures teacher for Professor Hagrid until his return."

Many students clapped, but I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchange nervous looks.

"Also," Dumbledore continued, "I would like to announce that we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge!"

A few students clapped, but Harry, me, Seto and the others we had met either on the Knight Bus, Diagon Alley, or the train weren't among them.

Ron snorted. "She looks like some toad someone tried to Transfigure."

I grinned. "Notice the _tried_, because whoever did it horribly failed at the attempt."

The group laughed.

"Now, House Quidditch tryouts will be held on --" Dumbledore started to say when he stopped and looked at Umbridge, looking stricken, then abruptly sat down and looked at her expectantly.

"_Hem hem_." Umbridge cleared her throat in some strange simpering cough. "Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome." She then plunged into an incredibly boring and lengthy speech which put almost everyone in the Hall in a stupor, excepting Seto, Mokie, and a few others.

When she was done, I couldn't help but think, _Thank God, I hope she doesn't give those kinds of speeches during class._

_If she does, warn me,_ I heard Anéa say in my mind. _Then I can take a nap in my soulroom the entire period._

_I will, Anéa,_ I told her. _And I'll probably end up joining you in the napping part, too._

She laughed and I turned my attention to the others.

"Humph," I said after yawning widely. "If she's gonna be making those speeches during class, I'll end up falling asleep."

"Let's hope not," George replied as Umbridge sat down and Dumbledore stood back up.

"Thank you for that wonderful speech, Professor," he said, nodding at the said teacher.

Fred snorted. "If she's teaching us this year, I won't learn anything but how to fall asleep in her class."

I laughed. "I'd say she's welcome to meet my yami's snores if she won't teach us anything interesting—and believe me, _nobody_ wants to hear Anéa snore."

"Ain't that the truth," Yugi agreed, nodding. "Her snoring sounds like nails on a chalkboard!"

I raised an eyebrow. "It's not _quite_ that bad."

"It's still bad."

"I'm aware of that." I turned to Harry. "If Ferret Boy ever bothers you, tell me. I'll take care of him."

There was loud banging just after I finished speaking; apparently the students had been dismissed.

"So," I said to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "where do we go? I mean, where the dorms are?"

"Follow us," Harry told us. "We'll show you where they are."

**(TBC…)**

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Ninjagirl: Mwahahaha! Another chapter done! And to InsaneShadowFan—criticize me as you want, but after a year and a half of thinking, I have decided to continue with this story!

Malfoy: (sarcastically) Bully for you!

Ninjagirl: Thank you. Hey, wait a minute…YAMI!!

YN: (runs up and pulls out flamethrower) MWAHAHAHAHAA!! YOU SHALL ROAST, FERRET BOY!! (chases him around the room)

Ninjagirl: (sighs) Ah well…I hate his guts anyway…all right, don't forget to review! You know where the button is!


	8. Dorms and the First Day of Classes

Ninjagirl: Hey, wow! I have reviewers! Two newbies! And all because I haven't updated in so long…ah well…I shall thank reviewers at the end of the chapter! Now…Where'd I put my voodoo plushies? Mwahaha…I have plenty of them! Let's see, there's one of Ferret Boy, one of his dad, one of Voldie-Moldie…and my flamethrower, too! Hey, wait…where _is_ my flamethrower? Damn it, YAMI!! WHERE IS MY GODDAMN FLAMETHROWER??

YN: I have no idea.

Ninjagirl: You liar! Where the hell is my flamethrower? I want my flamethrower!

YN: (raises hands in mock surrender, revealing the flamethrower in her hand) I don't—Oops! (hides it away)

Ninjagirl: Gimme my flamethrower! And I mean _now_!

YN: Can't catch me! (runs off)

Ninjagirl: Ay…oh, well, I'll catch her later. Well, on with the story! And as a note, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter—if I owned HP, I wouldn't have killed Sirius Black or Dumbledore and if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! I would have added my character in as well. So there! And as a second note, this chapter is dedicated to potterphoenix, who will start as my BETA on this chapter. And take note: there might be OOCness! Now, on with the chapter!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 8: Dorms and the First Day of Classes

We got to a portrait of a very overweight lady dressed in a pink dress and who had her hair done up in a very tight bun (AN: Correct me if I'm wrong on the description.) and I stared at it, noticing it move.

"Wha…?" I said in surprise. "It moves!"

"What is the password?" the lady asked in a bored voice.

"Password?" I asked, confused. "What password? We need a password to get in?"

"Yeah," Ron replied, "but we don't know it yet…"

'Ryou' scowled. "We don't need a password! I'll send the baka portrait to the  
Shadow Realm!"

"You'd better not," I said in a warning tone, "or else I'll get the Pharaoh to send _you_ to the Shadow Realm."

Hermione, since she had been lagging behind, ran up at that point. "Hey guys…"

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron exclaimed.

"What's the password?" Ron asked her.

"Oh, uh…for once I don't know it."

Harry and Ron both gaped at her. "You don't know the password?"

Hermione chuckled. "Of course I do—I just wanted to see your reaction of what you would look like if I didn't."

I and a few others laughed before Tea—who had literally appeared out of nowhere—yelled out, "FFRRIIEENNDDSSHHIIPP!!"

"Alright," I told Bakura, "if you want to send something to the Shadow Realm, send her."

Bakura grinned. "Away you go, you baka friendship witch!!" he yelled happily before Tea vanished to the Shadow Realm again, making me grin evilly, getting an idea.

"Oh no," Seto groaned with a hidden smirk, "here we go again with her ideas," to which Mokuba and Yugi grinned as well—all three of them were well accustomed to what I could do if I was pissed off.

"Wait until Umbridge's class," I said with a smirk, "Umbridge and Ferret Boy will get their just desserts…"

"I can't wait to see that…" Harry said with a snigger.

"What's the password?" Ron said impatiently.

"It's _mimbulous mimbletonia_," Hermione said with impatience, which made the portrait swing open on unseen hinges and the whole gang went inside the common room.

I pulled out my laptop and started to surf the Internet after sitting on the couch next to the fireplace, Seto and Mokie sitting on either side of me and Yugi and the others sitting on the floor in front of me. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting across from us, chatting about God knows what.

"Why do you hate Malfoy so much?" Mokuba asked me curiously.

I shrugged. "I just have a bad feeling about him, that's all…"

"He needs a few lessons in manners, I'll say that much," Seto agreed with a nod.

"He needs lessons in more than that," Yugi put in. "More like etiquette in general."

"What're you looking at, anyway?" Seto asked me, leaning over to look at my laptop screen, to which I closed the lid.

"Sorry, but that I can't let you look at that," I retorted with a smirk, "that happens to be my own business…"

Seto raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

I ignored him and turned to Harry and the others. "So how late can we stay up?"

"Usually 10:00 PM is the curfew," Hermione replied. "We can't stay out in the halls later than that."

"Hmm…okay, thanks," I said before turning back to my laptop, opening it back up and pulling up the Pearl Harbor plane game I had installed on it and starting to play it.

"Haha! I'm going to beat you, you stupid American planes!" I yelled a few minutes later, as I was now into the game, and I spotted the others giving me a strange look. "What? I can't help it if I like the game!" I looked back at my screen to see that I was getting shot from behind, and yelled, "GAH!! Chitá!! CHITÁ!!"[1

"Watch the language," Yugi chided, "Mokuba's here."

"Oops…sorry…" I said sheepishly. "It kind of slipped out. But, ja ne! Stupid planes…oh well…"

"I wonder what classes we have tomorrow," Hermione put in suddenly. "Maybe Charms or Transfiguration…"

"Eh?" I said, puzzled. "What're those classes for?"

"Oh, I forgot, you guys are new…Transfiguration is a class that teaches us to turn things into other things, whish Professor McGonagall teaches, and Charms teaches us to do certain spells that we can use to levitate things and other things like that, which Professor Flitwick teaches," Hermione explained.

"And Defense Against the Dark Arts is exactly that—it teaches us spells that we can use to defend ourselves against Voldemort," Harry added, to which Ron flinched violently at the name and Harry ignored the reaction. "Umbridge teaches that one."

"Oooh," I said with a grin, "I hope we get that one tomorrow with the Slytherins…"

"Why is that?" Ron asked curiously.

"Because she has a surprise in it for Malfoy and Umbridge," Seto replied with a fake exasperated sigh, to which Yugi and I grinned.

"Does it involve sending them to the Shadow Realm?" Bakura asked with an evil grin.

"I'm not going to say," I said finally. "But I will tell you that their experience won't be a pleasant one."

"One of your infamous pranks, eh?" Mokuba asked with a grin.

"You could say that," I said evasively.

"Hmph…you and your video game obsession…at least _I_ don't lose on that plane game like you do!" Seto said with a smirk.

"You get your ass kicked on GoldenEye so I'd shut up if I were you," I retorted with a grin. "Not to mention Super Smash Brothers!"

"Well, I can't help it! You're the master of that game!" Seto protested.

I gave a mock bow. "Why, thank you."

Yugi, Joey, and the others laughed.

"Well," Hermione put in, "shouldn't we all be getting to bed? It's getting late."

I frowned at her. "It's not late, it's only 8:00," I retorted, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, uh…sorry…"

I shrugged. "I'll go to bed anyway."

"!!!" the others said, doing anime falls, to which I grinned.

"Gotcha!!" I yelled, bursting out laughing.

"See what I mean?" Seto pointed out as they got up. "She has a serious knack for pranking…"

"I can't help it if I'm random when I get bored and that I like pranks…"

"Which is almost all the time," Mokuba put in with a grin, "so you guys had better get used to it."

"Shouldn't we be getting to bed?" Yugi asked a few hours later. "It's rather late."

"He's right, it's eleven o'clock!" Hermione exclaimed.

HPMYGOHPMYGOHPMYGOHPMYGOHPMYGOHPMYGOHPMYGOHPMYGO

The next morning, I was woken rather uncomfortably by a bucket of cold water poured all over me.

"GAAH!!" I nearly screamed, bolting off of the bed. "What in the seven hells was that for?"

"Revenge for yesterday," I heard Hermione reply.

"That was innocent! I was only joking!"

"And the fact that you overslept," Ginny added quickly. "Well, not really, but…the look on your face was funny!"

"GRR!! You two are going to pay!!" I yelled, chasing them around the dorm room I shared with them.

"You might want to get dressed," Luna, who was our other roommate, pointed out in that dreamy voice of hers.

"Oh yeah!" I said in realization, stopping in the middle of the dorm room, "this is the first day we get classes, isn't it?"

Luna nodded. "Yes, it is."

"HAI!!" [2 I yelled before racing into the bathroom to take a quick shower, getting dressed, and doing my hair, then heading downstairs and sitting down to look at something on my laptop while I waited on the others to arrive.

"Heh," I heard Seto's familiar deep voice say. "First one up as usual, hmm?"

I grinned up at him, closing my laptop. "Actually, I was woken…Ginny and Hermione dumped a bucket full of cold water all over me while I was sleeping."

"Oh, so the prankster got pranked?" Mokie asked with a devious grin. "That's a new one…"

"I didn't think they were that devious," Seto said with a smirk, sitting next to me.

"I'm more devious than that, you know," I pointed out with a grin. "Remember the last half-dozen times I got you?"

"How could I forget? I still have whipped cream inside my silver trenchcoat from that last one." He glared at me. "And that one happens to be my favorite."

I smirked. "You shouldn't have been wearing it, then."

Right then the others came down to meet us and I quickly made my laptop look like a book before putting it in my bag with my other books before we headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Wow," I said once we sat down. "Check out all the food!!"

"YAY! FOOD!!" Joey yelled, grabbing a bunch of it from random plates and stuffing it in his mouth.

Seto rolled his eyes. "You're such a pig, Wheeler."

Joey growled but stayed put while I started getting food myself and started eating it.

"Hey! They have bacon here?" I asked, surprised, then grabbed several pieces. "Mmmm…bacon!"

"It's no wonder her screen name is Baconluvr," Yugi muttered under his breath.

We looked at our schedules and I saw instantly that we had double DADA with the Slytherins.

"Perfect…" I said with an evil grin. "I get to put the plan into action!"

"Oh no…" Hermione groaned. "You're going to get into trouble if you do that."

"No I won't," I replied, "I've pranked teachers back at home and they haven't ratted me out yet."

"Yeah, but this is different—you're sending not only the teacher but also one of the students to the Shadow Realm, of all places," Yugi pointed out.

"Well, the both of them deserve it! Umbridge is boring as hell and Malfoy needs to learn some common sense as well as the fact that he can't always mess with everyone," I retorted. "And did I ever mention the fact that he's a complete and total asshole?"

"Yeah, about a zillion times," Hermione put in, rolling her eyes.

"Good," I said with an evil grin, to which I swear everyone sweatdropped.

"Anyway," Seto said finally, "shouldn't we get to class?"

"Nah, let's finish eating first," I said, stuffing my mouth full of bacon, to which Ron stuffed his mouth full of some other food as if trying to rival me, as did Joey and Tristan.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I don't get you people."

"Foo nebah dib," I retorted around my mouthful before swallowing, since we had to go to class.

HPMYGOHPMYGOHPMYGOHPMYGOHPMYGOHPMYGOHPMYGOHPMYGO

We got to the DADA classroom later on and I spotted Malfoy with a scowl on his face, and I sat in a desk next to Seto at the back of the class, eyeing Umbridge carefully as she walked in just after the bell rang, Harry and Hermione sitting in the desk in front of us.

"Wands away please, and take out your books," she said in the same girly voice she had used for her speech, and I scowled at her before putting it away, noticing the Ring charm glowing slightly on my Millennium Bracelet as I did so and sneaking a look over at Bakura to see him looking like the Tomb Robber, which made me grin.

"Hey Harry," I muttered to the Boy Who Lived, "Try to get Umbridge pissed off. Then I can get Bakura to send her to the Shadow Realm."

"Okay," he muttered back before yelling out, "Hey, Toady! What's the deal with having to learn from some stupid book? That's not what Defense Against the Dark Arts is all about."

Several students snickered at the remark, but Umbridge looked haughty.

"Raise your hand if you would like to talk, Mr. Potter," she said in that sickeningly sweet girly voice.

"What, is this kindergarten? If it is, then we're in the wrong place," Harry called out to her. "This is supposed to be a wizarding school."

"Hand, Mr. Potter," she said again.

"Humph!" I heard him snort. "I'm not gonna act like I'm in kindergarten again, thank you."

"I said hand, Mr. Potter," she repeated once again, her voice growing cold.

"Oh, go eat flies, Toady," Harry retorted, to which several students laughed. "The one sitting on your head would be nice."

"Det--" she started to say when I yelled out "NOW!!" and she was suddenly gone.

The students stared at where she had been when they all started cheering.

"Ding dong, the b---- is gone! Which old b----? The toady b----!" I sang loudly, to which the rest of the class—minus Malfoy and his gang—joined in cheerily.

"Now…hey Ferret Boy! Want to join Umbridge?" Bakura called at the Slytherin, grinning evilly.

Malfoy's eyes widened and he looked very scared. "Uhh…no…"

"Send him anyway," I told the Tomb Robber. "He needs to be taught a lesson."

"If you say so," the evil yami replied before Malfoy also vanished.

"This is the best day of my life!" Harry exclaimed happily. "Now if only the Dursleys could go there…"

I grinned deviously. "That can be arranged…"

"You're probably in enough trouble as it is," Hermione chided me. "I bet Filch's probably mad."

"It's not the kind of magic you'd expect from here anyway," I retorted. "It's considered Shadow Magic."

"It's still magic."

I stuck my tongue out at her. "As far as _you_ know…"

Professor Dumbledore walked in. "I received word that there was loud cheering coming from this room, and now I see that one of my teachers has disappeared as well as a student." He looked directly at me with a smile on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes. "Miss Motou, would you be so kind as to get them back in this room?"

I leaned back in my chair nonchalantly, resting my feet on the desk. "Unfortunately, I do not have the power to do so. You might want to ask the Tomb Robber over there."

The tinkle became a little brighter. "I am no fool, Miss Motou—I am well aware of what the bracelet you wear is capable of."

There was a flash and my yami took over. "I'm not so sure you are as aware as you think, old man," she told him smoothly with a smirk very much like Seto's.

"Interesting…but you still need to bring back my teacher and student."

Anèa rolled her eyes. "Let them stay for awhile in the Shadow Realm—maybe it'll teach them some manners for a change, Malfoy especially."

Several kids snickered—Anèa was actually facing off against the headmaster!

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and waved it, but nothing happened.

He tried again. Still nothing.

Anèa smirked again. "Try as hard as you like, you'll never get them back until I give the okay."

Hermione rolled her eyes and flicked her wand while muttering something, to which Tea, Umbridge, and Malfoy all appeared, with Umbridge looking horrified, Malfoy paler than ever, and Tea looking around nervously.

"FFRRIIEENNDDSSHHIIPP!!" Tea yelled suddenly, to which Anèa snapped her fingers and Tea vanished once again to the Shadow Realm.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ninjagirl: Yay! I have finally finished! Chapter Eight anyway…WHEE!! Now, to thank my reviewers…

Setoglomper: Thanks for the constructive criticism…I'll try to work it in there… (grins evilly)

boo-56: Wow…you really think it's good? XP Here's a cookie for reviewing… (gives 10-pound chocolate chip cookie to boo-56) Enjoy!

Anyway…potterphoenix will be my BETA, as I said, and he already has to BETA the other one I put up on BlackNinjaphoenix…jeez, the both of us have a lot to do! Anyways…see you in the next chappie!


End file.
